1. Field of the Invention
The present invention belongs to a field of electric connectors and relates to a pair of flat-type flexible cable connectors to be used in connecting a flat-type flexible cable comprising a plurality of conductors laid side by side in a width direction in a flat-type insulating coating and to a harness using one connector thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Publication (Unexamined) No. 2005-4994 discloses a plug-type connector that is capable of easily connecting a pair of flexible flat cables (FFCs) by temporarily holding end parts of a pair of FFCs on corresponding mounting faces of mounting frames of a holder and fitting an annular part of a clamping member on the end parts of FFCs and the mounting frames and locking locking parts of the clamping member on locked parts of the holder. The FFC disclosed in the literature has a reinforcing sheet of synthetic resin attached on the back face of its end, and this reinforcing sheet aligns and holds exposed conductors being exposed from the end part of the FFC.
Japanese Patent Publication (Unexamined) No. 2005-166364 discloses a terminal, which has a contact point for an FFC, said contact point comprising a folded edge, and which exhibits excellent ease in inserting a flat cable into a connector housing. In the FFC disclosed in the literature, in a leading end part, an upper film is removed to expose conductors, and a reinforcing member comprising a resinous thin plate is attached onto the lower face of the leading end part to reinforce the leading end part and prevent it from bending.